One-Shot Collection
by Cooltothemax28
Summary: Beca X Chloe one shot collection
1. Surgery

**A/N: Felt like writing a one-shot...enjoy!**

In edition to the Bella's, Beca was on Barden's hockey team and man did they beat them up at practice. They were constant drills, in between each drill one hard lap and whoever was last had to do another. If you missed the net you had to do 20 on-ice push ups, in battle drills if you lost you had to skate lines or army crawl and this was 5 times a week. To add to it was dryland, 7 am practices at stadiums running up and down stairs and working out doing cross fit shit, flipping tires and so much more.

This was hard for Beca, managing the Bella's and hockey. She was a senior, captain of the hockey team and co-captain of the Bella's along with Chloe, her best friend.

It was a 10 am Bella practice on a Sunday morning after a hard week of hockey practice.

"Beca! Get up, we have practice!" Chloe shook the tired brunette. Beca opened her eyes and closed them again after shifting to her stomach to fall asleep again.

"Uggg!" Chloe groaned, irritated at her fellow captain. "Beeeecs! Get the fuck up!"

"Hey Red, I got this." Chloe averted her eyes to a bigger blonde holding a big bucket.

"Uh, what's that Amy?" Chloe pointed to the bucket resting on her shoulder.

"Just get your phone out and start recording." Chloe obeyed orders and watched as Amy dumped ice water onto Beca's bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Beca shot up, pushing her hair that was stuck to her face to the back. She glared at Amy. "I swear- You're dead!" Amy ran down stairs and Chloe continued to video tape. Beca stumbled out of bed, soaking wet, except she tripped when every muscle in her body tensed up.

"Fuuuck." She mumbled.

"You good?" Chloe asked genuinely concerned as she put her phone away.

"Just soar as fuck." Beca reached back to rub her lower back. "Jesus christ, my back keeps locking." She sat back down on her bed.

"Do you want to skip practice? It's okay, we can just do some singing exercises today. You should rest. World's are coming up."

"Sorry Chloe." Beca was upset she had to let Chloe down.

"Hey it's fine. Really." Chloe walked over to the DJ and pulled her in for a hug but pulled back when Beca tensed up.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay, your hugs make it feel better." Beca smiled when she heard Chloe's cute giggle.

 _1 hour later_

Chloe was taking a water break when her phone buzzed on the chair. She picked it up to see Beca's name. She slid it unlocked and crinkled her forehead when she read the message.

 _Chloe. Do you think you can cut practice and come home? I have severe abdominal pain._

I need more info... what's going on?

 _I don't know. Please come home. It's not even the soreness even though that adds to it. Everything hurts, and I can't move._

You sure it's not from ab and back work outs? Period cramps? Are you sick?

 _Yes I'm sure it's not the first two. Maybe last._

Have you thrown up?

 _...yes_

Alright. I'll cut practice, be home in a bit.

Chloe got home and found Beca laying in bed still, curled up in a fetal position.

"Oh, Becs." Chloe said sadly at the pained brunette. She walked over and sat next to her, putting a hand on Beca's forehead. "You have a fever."

"Chloe, this is really painful. Take me to the hospital. Like seriously. This is not a drill." Beca pushed the last words out with a grunt as she felt her back and stomach muscles tighten.

"Okay, come on." Chloe helped Beca to the car.

Chloe sat patiently in the waiting room, while Beca got x-rays done. She started to doze off but quickly sat up when a doctor approached her.

"Ms. Beale?"

"That's me."

"Beca needs urgent surgery. She has appendicitis."

"Oh my god. Will she be okay?"

"Yes. Yeah she'll be just fine. Should take half an hour and she'll be back in bed."

"Okay. Thank you."

Half an hour later and Beca came out to the waiting room with crutches to help her walk. Beca smiled as she inched closer to the red head. Chloe came over to Beca and gently gripped Beca's shirt.

"Can I look?" Beca hummed yes and with that Chloe lifted the injured girl's shirt. She ran a light finger around the stitches and winced at the other girl's pain.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's okay, Beale. Let's just get home."

 **A/N: K nothing special happened but I'm about to write another small one with some more fluff.**


	2. Nothing Ever Felt Better

The Bellas were out for a sober karaoke night. They would usually drink but they had a competition tomorrow.

They sat at a round table, Beca next to Chloe like usual. The two have major toners for each other but are too dumb to realize their true feelings. Until tonight. Some sparks were flying on this cool summer night and they were feeling something.

The duo decided to sing a song together. 'Booty' by J-Lo ft. Pitbull. (Look up Anna Kendrick's booty on youtube- imagine Chloe dancing and Beca doing the rap.)

Chloe started this _sexy_ dance, Beca thought. It was heating her up like crazy. So when her rap came she couldn't stop feeling like the lyrics were about Chloe. She bit her thumb and crinkled her forehead as she sand the rap about overwhelming booty.

When they finished their duet Beca made a bold move, _as a friend._ "Damn, Chlo. Didn't know you could spread your legs like that. That was- _hot_." The brunette winked with her flirtatious joke even though she didn't intend it to be flirty.

Beca watched Chloe's lip in between the red head's teeth. She watched as it slid through her teeth and back to normal color and position and felt her body shiver.

"Hm, thanks." Chloe giggled.

"It's kinda hot in here, wanna step outside for some air?"

"Sure." Chloe led Beca bu the wrist outside.

The older girl leaned her back against the brick wall, looking the brunette up and down. Beca noticed and her heart rate picked up at the fact that her best friend was checking her out. She couldn't deny these feelings she had, they were real. More real than her relationship with Jesse. People had always told her Chloe felt the same way so she thought that it was now or never to make her move.

She placed a hand next to Chloe's head on the wall and leaned over her body, which smelled like vanilla. Her face was close to Chloe's and now was her chance. Chloe could sense the heat rising and that Beca was hesitating so she gave her a boost.

Chloe placed a hand on Beca's abs. Such a soft touch, Beca thought. Oh, wait. She's touching my _stomach._ At the realization, the DJ's stomach did a flip. She said fuck it in her head and moved her other hand that wasn't against the wall from her back pocket to Chloe's waist as she leaned in a little closer. She felt this force, pulling her closer to the older girl's face and she couldn't pull back. So it happened.

She _kissed_ Chloe Beale. Chloe _Beale. The_ Chloe Beale. It was amazing.

Nothing had ever felt better.

The two went back in to sing a second duet, 'Walking on Sunshine.'


	3. Girl, You're Only A Child

**A/N: Song used is Does Your Mother Know (Mamma Mia version)**

Chloe Beale was the hottest senior college girl on the beach. Her bottom piece of the bathing suit just covered her front part leaving her beautiful hips exposed. The back of it let her toned butt hang out a little just right. Her stomach was toned and her sides curved perfectly as well. Her top piece pushed up those puppies with a decent amount of cleavage exposed. She was tan from the hot sun this spring break and her strawberry, wavy beach hair laid out on her shoulders. She was with a group of other girls, laying on the beach, tanning when Beca spotted her.

A freshman in the same college, an in shape brunette was sitting at the sandy bar with her buddies from college. She wore nike compression shorts which hugged her tight butt, exposing her tannish toned legs. She had the top part of a two piece bathing suit leaving her strong back, shoulders and six pack exposed as well. Her shorts hung low on her hips making the V visible. Her brunette, wavy beach hair was tied back into a pony with a chunk hanging down in the front. She wore a snapback backwards and had black Ray Ban Wafarer sunglasses tinted blue.

She was sitting at the bar sipping her hard cider beer when everything went in slow motion. She spotted the red head as she sat up, flipping her hair which blew in the breeze coming from the sea. She lifted her aviators and caught Beca's gaze. She revealed her bright, blue, sparking eyes and Beca didn't know what to do so she lifted her glasses slightly and did the cool nod.

Beca _needed_ to get to this girl so she decided to tease her. Her buddies cheered her on as she strode over to the point she was standing over the steaming girl. She squat down and Chloe lifted her glasses to look her in the eyes. Beca's dark blue eyes which were filled with mischief like a little child. Beca smiled as she grabbed Chloe's beach bag and walked back a little.

Chloe stood up and brushed off the sand as one of her friends said, "Oh, ignore her Chloe. She's all mouth and no pants."

Beca stood proud with the bag, "Oh come on, _Chloe_. You can't ignore the chemistry between us."

Chloe tied a bathing suit cover up around her waist, "Little girls who play with fire get their finger burned." She scoffed.

Beca walked off with the bag and laid down on a lounge chair, holding the beach bag up like a trophy.

Chloe strode after her seriously and began to sing with her girls as back up.

 _You're so hot, teasing me_

 _So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you_

She sang as she grabbed her bag back and then pulled the towel underneath Beca so that the brunette tumbled to the sand.

 _That's something I couldn't do_

She walked up to the bar only to see Beca pop up behind it and begin to make her a drink.

 _There's that look in your eyes_

 _I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild_

Beca handed the drink to Chloe and she accepted it. Then Beca pushed her upper body over the counter and try and kiss the redhead but Chloe quickly put her hand to her mouth and pushed her away.

 _Ah, but girl you're only a child_

Beca jumped over the counter and started dancing with Chloe.

 _Well I can dance with you honey_

 _If you think it's funny_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

Chloe spun Beca around, then shoved her backwards so she went stumbling onto the beach but her buddies caught her and flung her back towards the hot girl who wrapped a towel around her neck.

 _And I can chat with you baby_

 _Flirt a little maybe_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

Chloe starting squatting down lower and lower, bringing the towel down Beca's back leaving goosebumps. She went all the way down and started doing something down below to Beca but the brunette was too dazed to see because all she could think was that this hot girl was practically touching her down below. Beca spurt out into the song.

 _Take it easy_

And Chloe reciprocated taking back the song.

 _Take it easy_

 _Better slow down girl_

 _That's no way to go_

 _Does your mother know?_

 _Take it easy, take it easy_

 _Try to cool it girl_

 _Take it nice and slow_

 _Does your mother know?_

Chloe was finished with her art work and dragged her hand up Beca's torso then spun her around to show the crowd that she had made a diaper out of the towel and she pushed the baby into the crowd.

Beca and her boys started dancing on the beach to Chloe's command as Chloe walked up to each of them.

 _I can see what you want_

 _But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun_

She pushed her breasts up for emphasis of 'fun' so the crowd cheered as Chloe walked away but the turned again.

 _So maybe I'm not the one_

She walked back to the steps to the bar and sat down only to be chased by Beca. The brunette kneeled down in front of her so Chloe stretched out one of her legs to rest on Beca's shoulder.

 _Now you're so cute, I like your style_

 _And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile_

Beca was now on top of Chloe dominantly, stretching Chloe's leg back.

 _Smiiile_

She then pushed her leg down, effectively pushing Beca away

 _But girl you're only a child_

Chloe started dancing in front of the crowd of Beca and the boys as they danced with her.

 _Well I can dance with you honey_

 _If you think it's funny_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

 _And I can chat with you baby_

 _Flirt a little maybe_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

The crowd lifted her up into the air.

 _Well I can dance with you honey_

 _If you think it's funny_

 _Does you mother know that you're out?_

Beca followed behind Chloe as she walked with her drink in hand.

 _And I can chat with you baby_

 _Flirt a little maybe_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

 _Does your mother know?_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

Chloe blew at Beca as to finish her off and Beca fell to the ground making all the other boys fall like dominos.

 **A/N: Little one-shot based on Mamma Mia. Review and let me know what you thought.**


	4. The Way I Loved You

Beca, a senior at BU, and Chloe, a senior for the fourth time at BU, were best friends. They ran the Bellas and were having the time of their life at college together. Beca didn't know it but the reason Chloe kept failing was so she could stay with the brunette, she was afraid that if she moved on then they would drift apart and it would break Chloe. Now, the red head obviously told herself and her other best friend, more like sister, Aubrey that Beca was just a really close friend and too important to her but Aubrey didn't buy it.

Beca on the other hand convinced herself the same reasoning. The only reason Beca's heart sped up was because Chloe was such a handful. What a great excuse Jesse thought.

"Chloe, why don't you just admit your feelings for Beca and you can finally move on in your life with her?"

"Aubrey! I've told you! I'm not gay!"

"Okay, so bi?"

"Aubrey, please. I've been dating Tom for a few days now and I really like him. He's so sweet and-"

"Yeah, yeah but I bet he doesn't make you feel how Beca does..." With that Aubrey left Chloe to her thoughts.

"Becs, I think you should go tell Chloe how you feel. Bring her some flowers with a little note and she'll totally accept. She's head over heels for you."

"...Mmmm, I dunno." Beca scratched at the back of her neck.

"I think you should do it." Jesse was only trying to help his best friend be happ- well happier, she was plenty happy now. He had no idea Chloe was dating someone... and neither did Beca.

Beca let out a shaky breath, "Okay. Yeah, I''m gonna do it. Tonight."

Beca walked up to Chloe's apartment door holding a bunch of red flowers in a white funnel with a little note attached to it.

She stood their a few moments, feeling like she was about to pass out, with her heart thumping in her stomach. She finally pressed the glowing button and her the doorbell inside.

She picked at the note, getting anxious as footsteps came closer to the door. It opened and an unknown guy was standing there.

Beca creased her forehead and stood on her tippy-toes trying to peek into the house, "Uh-hi. Is Chloe home?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her. I'm Tom by the way-" He stuck his hand out politely, "Chloe's boyfriend."

Beca felt like she had just been shot...everywhere. Her lungs, since she couldn't breathe, her heart, since is felt like it had dropped, her stomach, since it knotted up, sucking everything in it. She let go of his hand and heard a familiar voice which unsettled her even more.

"Babe? Who is it?" _Shot again._

"Um, Beca was it?" Chloe peeked out the door and internally smiled when she saw her favorite brunette.

"Hi Becs! Who are these for?" She let her finger delicately touch a pedal.

"Uh, um. No- I gotta go." She turned quickly, before the tears came. This couldn't be happening, she thought Chloe was in love with her. In fact she _was_ the one to barge into her shower that first day they met, and she _was_ the one to break her walls down, and cuddle her, and kiss her cheeks, and everything.

Chloe's heart sank a little, she picked up the tiny square card that Beca had dropped. Tom left her to read it alone.

 _Dear, Chloe._

 _It took 4 years of red to make me realize something._

 _You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

 _Your vibrant orange hair that falls perfectly down your shoulders and back._

 _Your sparking, bright blue eyes that mesmerize me every time you look at me._

 _You're perfect, even if you see imperfections in the mirror, all I see is love for them._

 _I love every bit of you Chloe Beale._

 _I've fallen for you._

 _Love,_

 _Beca_

Chloe wiped at a tear that had escaped. Why couldn't Beca have done this before she started dating Tom. She couldn't part with him now, he's so kind and caring. But so is Beca. But...

"Tom! I'm gonna go take a drive. I'll be back soon!"

She drove to Beca's apartment but pulled into a park when she saw roses on the ground. She got out of her car and followed the fallen pedals until she reached what she was looking for. Her treasure she thought.

"Beca..." Her voice was too low to hear so she tried again, "Beca." The brunette turned around. Both of them seeing each others puffy eyes.

"Chloe. Leave. I- just go."

"I love you too."

"Bull shit." Chloe's heart sank.

Chloe decided Beca wasn't gonna have it any time soon and returned to her car crying. A Taylor Swift song came on and she sang with it. (Breathe by Tswift)

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people, and sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to.  
Breathe without you  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
People are people, and sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to.  
Breathe without you  
But I have to.

It's two A.M.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me.  
It's two A.M.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me.

And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

Ohhh

And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to.  
Breathe without you  
But I have to.  
Breathe without you  
But I have to.

I'm sorry (oh)  
I'm sorry (mmm)  
I'm sorry (eh eh)  
I'm sorry (mmm)  
I'm sorry (eh eh)  
I'm sorry (mmm)  
I'm sorry

 **1 month later...**

Beca avoided Chloe as best she could, which was easy since the Bellas had won everything they possibly could and it was nearing the end of the school year. She occasionally saw Chloe and Tom holding hands, and doing coupley stuff and she would quickly go in the other direction not wanting her heart to finally burst with each increasing shot of pain.

Chloe had it no better. Yes she enjoyed Tom being around, and the only reason she kept him was because she didn't want to be alone without Beca and she also didn't want to break his kind heart. But inside she really was hurting.

Beca had just seen the couple on the quad kissing and laughing and a song that started playing in her headphones reminded her how she felt and she sang with it as she walked to class. (That Should Be Me – acoustic by Justin Bieber)

Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you  
Did with me?  
Does he love you the way I can?  
Did you forget all the plans  
That you made with me?  
'cause baby I didn't

That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that  
That should be me

That should be me

You said you needed a little time  
For my mistakes  
It's funny how you use that time  
To have me replaced  
But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
What you doin' to me  
You're takin' him where we used to go  
Now if you're tryin' to break my heart  
It's working 'cause you know that

 _[Chorus:]_  
That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that  
That should be me

I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm  
It's getting harder to shield  
This pain in my heart

 _[Chorus:]_  
That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that  
That should be me  
Holding your hand  
That should be me  
The one making you laugh, oh baby  
That should be me  
That should be me giving you flowers  
That should be me  
Talking for hours  
That should be me,  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Never should've let you go  
I never should've let you go  
That should be me  
Never should've let you go  
That should be me  
Never should've let you go  
I never should've let you go  
That should be me

 **A few months later...**

Beca and Chloe have both graduated and living their new lives. Beca took a break from school. She went back home with her mom and just made mixes all day. She was broken without Chloe and missed her so much but she couldn't put herself up to it to forgive her. The hurt overrode every other feeling and her walls were rebuilt.

Chloe stayed at BU for grad school with Tom still in hand. Not far from Beca's hometown actually. Just about a 5 hour drive. So she took that 5 hour drive after having a short text convo with a long lost friend.

 _Beca, Hi. It's Chloe. I would really like to see you. I miss you. Xoxo_

Um, I guess we could meet up. But just for a little to satisfy your small need to see me.

 _You don't even know Beca. You never let me tell you what I felt. I really need to see you Becs. I'll drive up to you, okay?_

Yeah whatever Chloe.

This hurt Chloe a good deal. She couldn't stand that Beca could be so mean, she didn't do anything intentional and Beca should see that. Maybe it was the fact she hadn't parted with Tom, but Tom is such a good guy.

Beca met Chloe at a near by cafe and they small talked about work and weather. They didn't get anywhere personal and no where close that Chloe was hoping. So Chloe stayed at a near by hotel and thought up a small plan that would make Beca understand. She listened to a song as she fell asleep. (Back to December by taylor swift)

I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized I loved you in the fall.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.  
All the time.

The next day Chloe spent writing a song that she would record for Beca and send it to her. Finally she finished it by 5pm and then had to rehearse it on the guitar for another couple hours. She emailed it to Beca.

Beca opened the file and plugged her headphones in. She hesitantly started the track and listened intently. (The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift)

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

She cried a bit. She finally heard that Chloe had always loved her but Tom was just a distraction and she knew how Chloe felt that night she figured she loved her. Now it was her turn to return Chloe the favor. She made a mix all night that included Chloe's written song, Back To December, Breathe, and That Should Be Me. The next morning she had emailed it to Chloe and half an hour later got a reply.

 _Oh my god! Beca! I'm assuming you forgive me?! I'm so sorry, that night you came you left so quickly and didn't even let me understand what was happening. You don't even know how much I love you. The reason I failed all those senior years were so I could stay with you and Tom is just a distraction. That song said it. He's amazing but I can never love him like the way I loved you. I love you so much Becs._

 _Love,_

 _Chloe_

Beca smiled like an idiot as she read this. She finally was going to have Chloe back in her life with no hurt feelings since nothing bad ever really happened. She decided to surprise Chloe with a live guitar performance of a song she wrote long ago back in college for the red head.

They met up later that day.

"So, Chlo. I wanted to sing a sing for you that I've kept close at hand all these years. I wrote for you secretly one night a few years ago, but never had the courage to give it to you. So here goes."

Beca started strumming a sweet, upbeat melody. (Ours by Taylor Swift)

Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours


	5. Hot Tamale I'm Sweatin'

**Bechloe OneShot: Hot Tamale I'm Sweatin'**

 **Background info- Beca is a Sophomore in High school while Chloe is a Junior.**

Beca slowly dips the orange habanero into the glass of water as all her friends -and girlfriend, Chloe- get out their phones to record the hot mess that is about to occur.

"I'm shaaakiiiing." Beca says grinning widely due to her anxiety and adrenaline going off the charts in anticipation.

"Do it, babe!" Chloe encourages earning some cheers from the rest of the friend group.

Beca places the pepper in her mouth and rips off the stem. She begins to chew….very fast. She chews for a very long time after hearing that you should chew it well so it doesn't kill your stomach.

"Swallow it already!"

"I'm trying.." She mumbles through the mush in her mouth. She takes a gulp of half the pepper and is it by a burning sensation in her throat. She slaps her hands on the table at the realization of what she got herself into.

"I swallowed half of it.." She mumbles again as her eyes begin to tear and her mouth starts to salivate like crazy. She takes the last gulp of heat and opens her mouth to show she sunk it all. Her friends cheer and continue to watch the struggles of the brunette.

"Is it hot?"

"It'll only hurt for a half hour"

"When I ate a hot chili pepper it was way worse than this"

She hears all the comments around her. Her face reddens more. Lips turning a deep pink and eyes tearing even more.

"Go rinse your mouth" Chloe says. Beca shakes her head unable to speak. The stomach pains starts to hit her. "No?"

"You have to wait as long as…" She's interrupted by the intense heat rising in her mouth and throat and gulps. "Oh my god!" She grabs her throat and slumps back in the chair, "Oh my god! Ahhhhh" She says trying to distract her mind from the burn.

"Eat some bread! Eat some bread!"

"Go rinse your mouth!"

"Eat some bread, have some milk, rinse your mouth."

Beca discourages all the ideas, she wants to try and endure the pain for as long as she can without any use of remedies. She gets up to spit the pooling saliva in her mouth and when she turns around is greeted with ice cream in her face but backs away and sits down again.

"Rinse your mouth! Just rinse it!"

Another friend is hysterically laughing in the background.

She makes noises from the pain and grabs her red face and has a moment where she wants to cry. She shakes her head back and forth with her mouth open trying to relieve the heat.

She gets up to spit again and then turns in a circle not knowing what to do with herself.

"Have some bread, Beca eat some bread."

The stomach pain suddenly hits hard again and it feels like her stomach is on fire. She quickly turns to the sink as her body jerks with a gag reflex.

"Oh my god this is awesome." A friend laughs.

Chloe brings Beca some bread but is turned down, instead Beca reaches for a rag to wipe the non stop saliva and mucous from her face.

"Beca have bread! Come on." She moves something from in the sink to the other side in case she throws up. She's hunched over the sink spitting the hot saliva from her mouth.

She gags again. "How about I take the last one?" Referring to the last habanero on the counter.

"No no no"

"You're not doing it, you're not doing it." Chloe repeats.

She takes the last one and bites it off the stem, chews quickly and swallows hard. The hiccups set in and her friends laugh at her pain.

She goes back to the sink and spends the next five minutes hovering over it with saliva just pouring out. Along with the occasional gags that her stomach is forcing. Chloe comes over to the sink and takes a snapchat video, then hysterically laughs at how funny the pain of her girlfriend is because she is just standing there with her mouth open, heavily breathing.

Beca removes herself from the sink and buries her face in a rag trying to stop all the bodily functions coming out of her face. She walks over to the table and picks up a spoon, failing at scooping a spoonful of ice cream out. It lands on the table and with no patience (due to the feeling that she might throw up) she grabs it with her hands and heads back to the sink, gagging once before she reaches it then again once she's there.

She sticks the handful of ice cream in her mouth just sucking on it then drops it into the sink not wanting anything in her stomach to the pain. Chloe comes over confused to the white substance in the sink and asks "What is that?" No answer. "Ice cream?" Still no answer. "What is that?"

"Ice cream!" Beca says in frustration.

After another few minutes of standing over the sink, Beca repeatedly wipes at her face to remove the majority of body fluids from her face. She goes for the ice cream with a paper towel to her mouth to catch the saliva but then refuses, realizing the still pain in her stomach.

"I don't want to put anything in my mouth, my stomach hurts." She mumbles but pats her stomach so Chloe can tell what she is saying.

"Your stomach hurts?" Chloe asks to make sure she heard right. Beca nods. She again wipes her face and finally sits down as the stomach pain has lessened a bit…..a bit. She sits there struggling for the ice cream but a friend says, "Chloe get a bowl."

"A bowl for what?"

"For ice cream. Beca wants some." Beca sits there impatiently with her mouth hanging open, her red face, tearing eyes and burning lips covered in saliva. She gets up again to spit out the mouthful of saliva that had filled up in just a matter of seconds.

"But she didn't want ice cream."

"Well now she does!" The friend who has been through this before relates to the discomfort Beca is feeling. She finally gets to relieve the burning in her mouth and throat with the ice cream.

Another friend is laughing at all of this. "It's not funny. I've done it before, and it's not funny."

"Oh come on. Even you have a small grin on your face. You can't deny it's funny to watch."

Five minutes later she is greeted with intense stomach pain which leaves her on the bathroom floor trembling and moaning. She puts a towel over her head and continues this scene for another good five minutes while all her friends are listening to her discomfort from the other room, all a bit worried, except for the occasional muffled laughs when they would sneakily record some snap videos of her tantrum.

Chloe goes in to check on her. She sits on the floor with her, placing a hand on her back.

"Water.." Beca anxiously moans and Chloe obeys to go get a couple water bottles from the kitchen. When she comes back, Becas head is over the toilet and she is violently gagging as her body tries to remove the heat from her stomach.

The pain finally begins to subside and everything starts to get better. The group of friends watch a movie and go to bed.

 **Hope y'all liked that one shot. This is from my own experience.**


End file.
